1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip attached to a door sash and elastically contacting an opening edge of a body for sealing a gap between a door and the body and elastically contacting a door glass for sealing a periphery of the door glass.
2. Prior Art
A conventional weather strip will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
Denoted at 14 is an inside of a car and 15 is an outside of the car. The following is used as the conventional weather strip which is attached to a door sash and elastically contacts an opening edge 11 of a body 10 for sealing the gap between the body 10 and a door sash and elastically contacts a door glass 21 for sealing the gap between the door glass 21 and the sash. That is, the door sash 70 comprises an outer portion 71 which opens toward the out, side of the car and has a U-shape in cross section and an inner protruding portion 72 which protrudes at the back of the outer portion 71 toward the inside of the car. Attached to the door sash 70 are a glass run 80 which elastically contacts the door glass 21, a U-shaped welt 90 which functions as a stopper of the door glass 21 and has a door cutline seal 91 at the upper surface thereof and a main seal 50 which elastically contacts the opening, edge 11 of the body 10 at the inside of the car. This is explained in more detail. The glass run composed of an upper hollow seal portion 83 and a lower lip seal 82 is attached to the inside of the U-shaped outer portion 71 by way of a retainer 75. The welt 90 having a core 92 is engaged with an upper flange 74 of the door sash 70 while the main seal 50 is attached to the upper surface of the inner protruding portion 72 by way of a retainer 73. Denoted at 51 is a trim for covering the outer flange 12 disposed outside the-body 10 and elastically contacts the gap seal 91. denoted at 52 is a sub-seal which elastically contacts the surface of the inner protruding portion 72 at the inside of the car and is integrally connected to a U-shaped inner trim 53 which is engaged with an inner flange 13 provided at the inside of the body 10 and has a core 54.
From the designing point of view of the car, there is a demand to allow the periphery of the gap seal to be appeared lean from the upper end of the door glass 21 to the body 10. However, according to the conventional weather strip, an upper flange 74 of the door sash 70 is used as the stopper of the door glass 21 and the welt 90 having the gap seal 91 protruding therefrom is engaged with the upper flange 74 so that the length F extending from the upper end of the door glass 21 to the opening edge 11 of the body 10 is difficult to be reduced, which causes the problem of poor outward appearances.